NON SANCTO
by RoseBlack-Malfoy
Summary: Non sancto es una de las tantas formas para referirse a las personas que no hacen las cosas de acuerdo a nosotros, gente que se considera pecadora e inmoral. Así son todos los aquí mencionados, aunque ¡quien esté libre de pecado... que arroje la primera piedra! Serie de viñetas sobre los pecados capitales. De los DESAFÍOS del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada con esto más que divertirme y divertirlos!**_

 _ **Aclaración: Este fanfic participa en los " Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Me he apuntado en la lista número 2 y debo escribir sobre los Pecados Capitales. Esta es la primer viñeta de una serie de 7. **_

_**¡Que lo disfruten!**_

* * *

 **GULA**

La madrugada se había instalado en Hogwarts desde hacía al menos una hora y gracias al invierno el frío calaba hasta los huesos, además de que en las mazmorras la temperatura era aún menor.

La habitación de los chicos del cuarto año estaba oscuro y en silencio, salvo por los ocasionales ronquidos de Gregory Goyle, la mayoría de sus habitantes se encontraban sumidos en un profundo sueño. Pero uno de ellos estaba dando tantas vueltas en su cama como el gran London Eye a causa de una ridícula dieta a la que sus compañeras de casa y curso los habían sometido a él y Gregory.

Vincent suspiró por enésima vez esa noche mientras maldecía a Daphne y a Pansy por la estúpida idea sobre que estaban pasados de peso. Él nunca entendería el pensamiento femenino acerca de preferir un hombre delgado en lugar de uno que sea capaz de ocultarlas perfectamente tras su espalda, pero tampoco quería ponerse a discutir acerca de quién tenía o no la razón.

Así que a fin de mantener la paz y seguir disfrutando un año tan fabuloso ellos habían aceptado tener un desayuno balanceado a base de cereales, frutas y proteínas; un almuerzo liviano que generalmente consistía en ensaladas con pollo o pescado, y una cena casi inexistente con sopa de verduras, verduras asadas o los vegetales en cualquiera de sus presentaciones. Como consecuencia Vincent tenía toda una manada de animales hambrientos en su estómago que rugían por alimento.

Maldiciendo una vez más a sus compañeras volvió a girar para el otro costado y consiguió unos preciados treinta segundos de silencio que fueron interrumpidos por Draco Malfoy, quien se encontraba en el décimo sueño de la noche y pegó un brinco violento en la cama al tiempo que murmuraba:

-¿Con que te gusta golpearme, Granger? Ahora recibirás tu castigo… súbete la falda que te daré unas nalgadas…- Lo demás se perdió en inteligibles palabras.

¿Qué demonios…? Draco soñando con la sangre sucia… si ya sabía Vincent que desde el baile de navidad tanta fijación con esa mujer no era normal. Pero seguido a Draco, su estómago volvió a gruñir con tanta fuerza que fue perfectamente sonoro y el Slytherin optó por ponerse en una nueva posición, esta vez con la espalda sobre el colchón.

Otros preciados segundos de silencio que, nuevamente, fueron interrumpidos; ahora el causante era Blaise Zabini y el hecho de que se tirara un pedo. ¡Joder, que compañeros más guarros que tenía! Compuso una mueca de asco mientras suspiraba y cerraba los ojos intentando dormir. Sin embargo los abrió enseguida, puesto que un nuevo rugido de su órgano vital se escuchó otra vez en el cuarto.

-Maldición.- Exclama Crabbe, totalmente hambriento y cansado de dar tantas vueltas en la cama, y con un manotazo se aparta las frazadas de encima para levantarse.

A paso rápido trato de vestirse sin chocar contra nada porque aunque él no pudiera dormir, le lloverían maldiciones si despertaba a alguno de los chicos, y además se estaba congelando el culo gracias al invierno. Cuando completó la tarea sin errores se felicitó mentalmente y caminó rumbo a la sala común con la esperanza de tomar una botella de alguna bebida con contenido de alcohol y perderse en ella. Pero no llegó a hacerlo porque su tripa volvió a sonar y cansado de sufrir una tonta dieta por culpa de las mujeres que reflejaban sus propias inseguridades en ellos tomó la decisión de ir a las cocinas.

Bajó la escalera del cuarto y atravesó la sala común imaginándose la cantidad de pasteles de manzana y brownies de chocolate que tendrían los elfos domésticos en la cocina y la boca se le hizo agua. Y es que una de las principales características de Vincent era su amor por la comida.

También podía decirse que tenía mucha consideración por el trabajo que pasaban esos seres en preparar todos los manjares de las respectivas horas de comida, y lo mejor era entonces aprovecharlos, ¿verdad?

Así que siguiendo su camino hacia su objetivo atravesó las escaleras del vestíbulo y luego continuó por un corredor largo y estrecho hasta ver el cuadro del frutero, y tras hacerle cosquillas a la pera vio la perilla de la puerta aparecer y entonces la giró, que tampoco quería ser castigado por el amargado del celador y esa extraña gata que más bien parecía persona.

Todos los elfos se congelaron en sus lugares cuando lo vieron entrar y Vincent estuvo tentado de preguntarles cómo habían hecho sus amigas para conseguir que ellos solo sirvieran las comidas permitidas en su plato y el de Goyle, aunque sin embargo se sintió un tanto intimidado al ver tantas miradas grandes enfocadas en su persona y carraspeó levemente tratando de actuar con normalidad.

Con toda la normalidad posible teniendo en cuenta que eran las cuatro de la madrugada y en vez de estar durmiendo para el largo y pesado día de clases que le esperaba, estaba metido en la cocina, la cual estaba oculta para cualquiera que no fuera un Hufflepuff, y solo vestía un pijama azul con una serpiente bordada en el lado izquierdo, justo del lado del corazón.

-¿Sería posible conseguir algunos pastelitos y un poco de zumo?- Pregunta temiendo la reacción de los elfos, después de todo nunca podía estar segura de la forma en la que Pansy y Daphne los habían manipulado y bien sabía el propio Salazar que ese par era un poco maquiavélico y peligroso.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pestañear todos los elfos se pusieron manos a la obra, buscando diversos platos y llenándolos de deliciosa comida: torta de melaza, pastel de chocolate, tostadas, huevos revueltos, carne asada, zumo de calabaza y uva y varias cosas más.

Al finalizar Vincent tenía una bandeja repleta de manjares que no demoró en comenzar a comer, aún sin haber llegado a la sala común. Pero en cuanto atravesó la pared buscó un sofá frente a la chimenea y se acomodó con la gran bandeja en sus piernas mientras uno a uno cada trozo de comida era engullido con ganas, algunas cosas no llegaban a ser ingeridas por completo, sino que eran olvidadas cuando algo más apetitoso se le cruzaba enfrente, mientras que con las dos manos se metía un alimento detrás de otro.

A la mañana siguiente un grito femenino fue lo que consiguió despertarlo, aunque no supo en qué momento se durmió exactamente.

-¿¡Qué demonios hiciste, Vincent Crabbe!?- La voz de Pansy lo hizo saltar del sillón, aterrado. Sus músculos protestaron por el brusco movimiento y la mala posición.

Todos bajaron corriendo al escucharla, pero se quedaron de piedra al observar que su compañero estaba rodeado con una bandeja, varias jarras de zumo y botellas de licor y un montón de restos de comida sobre el piso.

-Al menos no fui el que soñó con Hermione Granger.- Fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir para defenderse.

Pansy abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, incrédula, mientras que Theodore, Blaise, Gregory y Daphne se reían de forma estruendosa y Draco adquiría un sospechoso tono colorado.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos.**_

 _ **Segunda viñeta de la serie de los Pecados Capitales que tengo que escribir para los Desafíos 2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_

* * *

 **LUJURIA**

Lo más excitante de toda la situación no era el hecho de que estuvieran teniendo sexo, sino que era el poder con esa acción provocar un daño en la otra persona que los observaba invisible aunque él supiera que estaba allí presente, sufriendo por lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

Pero no había nada mejor para encenderse que saber que se es observado y la otra persona no puede hacer nada porque eso significaría descubrirse y admitir que está espiando a la persona en la que se supone que más confía.

De cualquier manera, para Draco, no había mayor placer que aquel que sentía en esos momentos mientras se ocupaba de seguir manejando a Hermione Granger como si fuera arcilla y miraba con una sonrisa ladeada hacia la esquina del baño donde sabía que se encontraba Harry Potter, observándolo todo.

¿Era una pena que Potter no pudiera mostrar su presencia? Claro que sí. Lo mejor para el rubio sería poder notar cómo las pupilas en aquellos ojos verdes se iban dilatando, dejando paso solo al color negro. ¿Era una ingenuidad pensar que Granger no conocía sobre el paradero de su mejor amigo? También; era obvio que Hermione no había elegido ponerse en aquel ángulo por simple comodidad, porque lo último que estaba presente en esos momentos era la famosa comodidad, y eso le permitía al otro mago tener una vista privilegiada de todo lo que ocurría. No solo del cuerpo femenino, totalmente desnudo, sino también del cuerpo de Draco, que estaba en iguales condiciones.

De repente Hermione reclamó su completa atención apoderándose de sus labios en un beso demandante que lo invadió; fue capaz de sentir como la lengua de ella entraba en su boca y se enredaba con la propia, dictaminando de esa forma que lo había conquistado. Parecía como si la mujer se hubiera aburrido de quedarse en una posición pasiva respecto a que fuera otro quien le robara la atención de Draco, y quisiera evitarlo.

Malfoy se dejó llevar y con sus manos recorrió todo el cuerpo femenino, estaban desnudos y no había barreras que molestaran en absoluto, así que no solo correspondió el beso, sino que también siguió caminando con ella, guiándola para que se pusiera donde él la quería justo contra el escritorio, en el que se encargo de sentarla y ponerse entre sus piernas, y una vez allí llevó una de sus manos a los pezones de la mujer, quien corto el beso con un gemido excitante al sentirlo, pero Draco no se conformó con esos sonidos y en cambio comenzó a trazar un camino de besos por la mandíbula y el cuello hasta poder ocupar el lugar de su mano con la boca, y recibiendo a cambio un tirón.

El rubio alzó los ojos desde su posición y observó a Hermione con la cabeza echada para atrás, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios hinchados por los besos. Más pronto de lo que Draco pudo percatarse, Harry Potter apareció por detrás de la castaña, subiéndose al escritorio en cuclillas y colando las manos en el sexo de la mujer, acariciándole el clítoris con maestría y rozando a la vez el cuerpo del otro hombre, mientras que devoraba la boca de la mujer en un beso para acallar sus gemidos.

La sensación de las manos rasposas del moreno rozándose con su cuerpo aunque no fuera el objetivo principal de la acción mantenía a Draco completamente enceguecido y provocaba que la forma en la que se ocupaba de los senos de Hermione fuera algo brusca, pero al parecer a la castaña no le molestaba en absoluto.

Malfoy siguió ocupado en su tarea, alternando entre atender el pecho izquierdo o el derecho, arrancándole respiraciones cada vez más agitadas y dejándose embriagar a su vez por el placer que le provocaba sentirse poderoso en su tarea.

* * *

No podía mantener los sonidos entre sus labios y definitivamente ya no podía quedarse quieta dejando que esos dos hombres se ocuparan de ella, así que tira el cabello rubio hacia arriba hasta que tiene a Draco frente a frente y después de besarlo como si no hubiera mañana, gira la cabeza hacia atrás y besa a Harry -quien está en ese departamento desde hace una buena cantidad de horas, y te da gracia pensar que él creía que no tenías conocimiento de eso- de la misma manera, alejándose cuándo la lengua del moreno la invade y entonces se ocupa de tirarse sobre el pecho lampiño del rubio y besarlo y morderlo mientras que ellos la ignoran y se enfrascan en un duelo de bocas.

Hermione toma entonces un miembro masculino con cada mano y comienza a acariciarlos en un sube-baja que parece enloquecerlos, pero ella es quien más disfruta sabiéndose poseedora en esos momentos de los dos hombres que se derriten por sus atenciones, y le dan a su vez una sensación de poder indescriptible.

Draco de pronto la sujetó por la cintura y la obligó a voltear, debiendo soltarlo primero para eso, y mientras esparcía besos por su espalda le habló, dándole una de esas órdenes que normalmente ella encontraba imposible de ignorar.

-Ocúpate de Potter, Hermione.- Susurró en su oído derecho, aprovechando para jugar con el lóbulo de la oreja. La castaña se estremeció al sentir la húmeda saliva contrastando con el calor de su cuerpo, pero lo hizo más cuando el rubio sopló sobre el rastro y el frío casi helado le mandó una descarga eléctrica que descendió directo hasta su centro.- Quiero que te inclines y lo tomes… y no justamente con las manos, ¿si me entiendes, verdad?- Un gemido escapó de los carnosos labios femeninos al saber _exactamente_ lo que estaba diciéndole Draco. Asintió sin poder expresarse de otra forma.

Llevando adelante la tarea que le encomendaron, Hermione empujó a Harry hasta dejarlo sentado encima del escritorio que antes ocupara ella, y se colocó entre sus piernas inclinándose hacia el frente, mientras que los ojos verdes la observaban con las pupilas dilatadas y las mejillas realmente rojas. Pero antes de tomarlo como Merlín manda, ella se encargó de enredarse con su boca una vez más, en un beso que desbordaba necesidad y que era todo dientes chocando levemente y lenguas enredándose entre sí como si estuvieran en una batalla de poderes.

Cortando el contacto siguió descendiendo por la mandíbula y el cuello hasta llegar al torso, buscando sin vergüenza ninguna los pezones de su _mejor amigo_ hasta encontrar uno y ocuparse de él con su boca, succionando hasta que lo sintió endurecerse por completo y los jadeos del 'niño que vivió dos veces' inundaban el despacho. Seguido a eso, Hermione fue con el otro y repitió el proceso, para después seguir en su camino hacia el sur y finalmente quedar inclinada, recostando su peso en sus brazos que se sujetaban de las piernas musculosas de Harry, con la boca a la altura del pene grueso y de tamaño considerable y metiéndoselo en la boca de un solo movimiento.

El pelinegro gimió, _gimió_ , como si no hubiera nada mejor en el mundo que la boca caliente de su compañera y amiga envolviendo su miembro. Como si sentir ese calor abrazante, pero sobre todo _mojado_ , fuera la mejor sensación del planeta. Él ancló sus manos en el abundante pelo castaño y se puso a jugar con él, tratando de no cerrar los ojos porque hacerlo significaría entonces perderse la visión de Draco Malfoy masturbándose, y es que ver al rubio auto complacerse siempre era algo excitante en extremo porque lo hacía de una forma ruda, _salvaje_ , moviéndose rápido y con fuerza, trabajándose a sí mismo con los ojos grises acero clavados en el trasero de la mujer, los finos labios apretados en una línea y el cabello rubio ahora cortado al ras en un estilo que recordaba al militar.

* * *

Harry se sentía sobrepasado con los estímulos que le enviaban la boca de Hermione, y las ganas ya incontrolables de follarla lo desbordaban. Pero además de eso tenía los ojos fijos en el movimiento arriba-abajo que se realizaba el rubio para darse placer a sí mismo. Además, los abdominales perfectamente marcados producían ganas de pasarles la lengua hasta hartarse del sabor y de la tarea, mientras que también notaba la tensión en los brazos producto de las autocaricias que Draco llevaba adelante. Pero lo que consiguió llevarlo hasta el borde, casi al orgasmo si no hubiera sido porque Hermione lo soltó, fue ver como Malfoy tomaba a la castaña por las caderas y le abría un poco las piernas antes de penetrarla vaginalmente pero desde atrás, la Gryffindor no pudo más que jadear al sentirse invadida de golpe, _llena_ , y por eso desatendió por unos momentos al moreno que de cualquier manera aprovechó la oportunidad para tirarse por encima de ella y alcanzar al otro hombre, y comenzar entonces al lamerlo en cualquier lugar al que llegara, perdido en la tentación y las ganas de adueñarse de ambos cuerpos. Pronto sin embargo, Draco salió del interior de la mujer, con su sexo resbaladizo y brillante por los jugos de ella y, empujando a Harry hasta sentarlo de nuevo en el escritorio, alzó seguidamente a Hermione y sin preparación previa ninguna, se ocupo de descargarla justamente encima del miembro de Harry, que la penetró analmente.

Potter tuvo que morder el omoplato de la mujer para contenerse y no empujarse dentro del todo, ya que podía notar lo difícil que estaba resultando para ella ser invadida de esa manera tan brusca.

Harry miró a Draco y le hizo un gesto de cabeza, mientras comenzaba a repartir con una mano pequeñas caricias en la espalda baja de la castaña para ayudarla y con la otra iba directo hasta los pechos femeninos, ocupándose de uno y de otro repetidamente. Hermione se aflojaba de a poco, pero aún así no lo suficiente como para poder moverse libremente y si quería relajarla entonces tendría que tener algo de ayuda.

* * *

Al ver el movimiento de cabeza que hizo el pelinegro, Draco se colocó una vez más entre las piernas de Hermione, solo que en vez de tocarla con las manos, bajo la cabeza y se ocupo de ella con la lengua.

Jugó con los pliegues femeninos empapándose en su esencia y disfrutando de los altos gemidos que ella dejaba escapar cada vez que él succionaba o introducía levemente la lengua en su interior. Draco alzó los ojos al sentir que ella le enterraba las uñas en la base de la nuca con inusitada fuerza y fue capaz de ver entonces que Harry había decidido comenzar a moverse, con movimientos forzados por aguantar su propio peso y también el de la mujer, pero a moverse al fin. Las antiguas dificultades de ella para poder aceptarlo en su interior ya estaban vencidas.

Draco se levantó entonces, depositando antes un último beso en el monte de Venus, y penetrándola sin pudor. La castaña se mordió los labios al sentir como los dos hombres la llenaban y se movían en su interior.

El rubio comenzó con embestidas leves para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a la sensación de dos hombres follándola, pero poco después al ver que Hermione no tenía ningún problema y Potter se enloquecía cada vez más, el propio Draco aceleró los movimientos hasta convertirlos en salvajes y desquiciados, mientras que se cruzaba con la boca de quien fuera -ya incapaz de diferenciar entre sus acompañantes- y se perdía en la sensación de la vagina estrecha rodeándolo, mientras que también percibía las embestidas que Harry hacía por atrás.

Más pronto que tarde el control se va al demonio y Malfoy solo es capaz de moverse como poseso, yendo hasta el fondo de la mujer y saliendo completamente para introducirse de un golpe después, y Harry jadea y maldice a la vez cuando la castaña que está sobre él se las ingenia para acariciarle los testículos rudamente mientras que tiene los ojos cerrados disfrutando de ese indescriptible placer. El final está cerca para los tres, y el blondo lo sabe porque Hermione ha comenzado a apretarse más a su alrededor al punto de estrangularle el pene, y el pelinegro está moviéndose erráticamente.

¿Él? Draco siente la tensión en sus pelotas, que están más duras que las escamas de un maldito dragón, el aire le falta y aunque tenga los ojos cerrados todo le gira. Cuándo Granger grita producto del orgasmo, Potter es el primero en explotar junto con ella jadeando tan alto que hasta le hace competencia y derrumbándose después, escondiendo la cabeza en el hombro de la mujer y respirando ambos agitadamente.

Draco sin embargo bajo a la mujer de las piernas de su otro amante y casi la arrojó contra el piso con violencia antes de tomarla de la cara y adentrarse en su boca, follándola vulgarmente para después de unas pocas embestidas acabarse dentro. Ella abre los ojos y lo mira, parece enfadada por haber roto el pacto que tienen, pero nada le importa a él, que disfruta de verla así.

Finalmente, con la respiración agitada y las piernas algo flojas, sale de su interior y se apoya en el olvidado escritorio, junto a Harry, para robarle un último beso al hombre antes de encender un cigarro cada uno, mientras Hermione se aleja dispuesta a una ducha.

Ellos cruzan una mirada cuando la observan caminar moviendo de esa manera las caderas y deciden que ya que están allí pueden volver a repetir, después de todo, la lujuria fue lo primero en juntarlos para esas reuniones.

* * *

 _ **Sin más que agrega, hasta la próxima viñeta. Besos, Ceci.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos.**_

 _ **Tercera viñeta de la serie de los Pecados Capitales, correspondiente a los desafíos 2.0 del Foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Ambientada en el segundo año de Harry en Hogwarts.**_

* * *

 **ENVIDIA**

¡Malditos estudiantes desobedientes que nunca seguían las reglas del colegio! ¡Y qué equivocado estaba Dumbledore al no permitir los castigos físicos! Ah, qué buenos tiempos aquellos en los que uno podía colgar a los mocosos de los pulgares en los calabozos del castillo… esas sí que eran penitencias efectivas.

Recorrer un casillo gigante lleno de escaleras movedizas, pasadizos ocultos, un poltergeist odioso que gustaba de fastidiarle la existencia y además un montón de pre adolescentes y adolescentes hormonados, no era una tarea sencilla. No señor.

Y mantenerlos en orden mucho menos.

Y si no, que le preguntaran a él…

¿Cómo que quién era él? ¡Pues obviamente Argus Filch!

¿En qué estaba? Oh, cierto, los mocosos desobedientes.

Realmente no me haría ningún tipo de problema si esos chicos pusieran un verdadero empeño en cuidar esas instalaciones y prestar la debida atención en estudiar y aprender las maravillas de la magia, pero en lugar de eso los estudiantes se dedicaban a batirse en duelos que dejarían destrozos y babosas por el suelo y allí tendría que ir yo a limpiar; o sino, destruirían los libros de la biblioteca y alterarían la paz de la buena Irma Pince; también explotarían los inodoros para mandarlos como regalo vía lechuza y entonces, yo, Filch, iba a tener que fungir como plomero por culpa de unos gemelos arrogantes…

¿Realmente, como podían esperar que tuviera buen humor cuando siempre terminaba arreglando aquello que un montón de niños se encargaban de destrozar?

¿Cómo podían no valorar el poder de la magia que corría por sus venas?

Por eso me había anotado al curso de " _Embrujorrapid_ " con la esperanza de aprender algunos consejos que me ayudaran a realizar las tareas más rápida y eficazmente, pero entonces el mocoso de Potter había fisgoneado en mi correo y lo había descubierto.

A veces creo que esos niños no se merecen semejante don, ¿por qué yo no podía tener también un poco de esa magia? Seguramente la valorara más que todos aquellos insolentes. Ah… pero la vida era injusta y aunque había crecido rodeado de todo aquello, no tengo la posibilidad de disfrutarlo. Pero al menos tengo el permiso de vivir en el castillo y eso es una de las cosas que más le agradecezco al viejo y loco director.

Por eso era que me dedicaba a castigar a todos aquellos estudiantes que no se comportaran como era debido, que rompieran las normas y no utilizaran el poder en sus manos para otra cosa que no fuera el bien. Aquello me convertía a los ojos de todos en alguien amargado, molesto y con un poco de maldad, pero si podía disfrutar de ponerlos en el camino correcto de alguna manera entonces lo haría.

Le resultaba difícil encontrar la felicidad en otra cosa que no fuera castigar a los chicos, pero no debido a que disfrutara de hacerlo, sino porque esa era mi manera de descargar mi frustración y desdicha, y mantener a los chicos a su vez con un poco de control.

Mi mejor amiga y aliada, la señora Norris, era quien conocía mi lado bueno. Pero eso era gracias a que aquella gata parecía entender mis sentimientos mejor que nadie.

¿Quién me condenaría si supiera la añoranza que me provocaba ver a aquellos mocosos realizar encantamientos, hechizos, pociones y transformaciones?

De acuerdo con que no fuera muy comunicativo, pero tampoco era tan difícil.

Así que por eso recorro las paredes como un ave carroñera y siempre mantengo los ojos abiertos ante cualquier cosa… Si lo miran por el lado positivo, si yo no estuviera aquí esto seguramente se saldría de control.

¡Así que tienen que agradecerme mi presencia!

¿Cómo que ni soñando? Bah, ustedes no entienden nada.

¿Qué les tengo envidia? ¿YO?

Ahora los que no entienden son ustedes. No puedo tener magia y tras muchos años de terapia llegué a entender que de alguna manera soy un ser afortunado que sabe valorar lo poco que tiene y las demás cualidades que la vida me dio. No, no les tengo nada de envidia, solo pretendo que no terminen como yo.

Háganme caso, cuiden el castillo y sigan las reglas que de esa forma les irá bien.

No, no estoy en negación de nada… ¡nada de nada! Dejen de fastidiar. Ya terminarán el año sin exámenes a causa de los recientes acontecimientos y eso es excelente para ustedes.

Les repito, no los envidio. ¿Cómo podría si es gracias a la magia que mi adorada gata es despetrificada? No sean idiotas.

Vamos, vamos, sigan adelante y déjenme comenzar mis vacaciones también. Sí, así, así, suban a los carruajes… exacto.

¡Oye chico, que se te escapó el sapo de nuevo! Muy bien, Potter, gracias por ayudarlo.

Ah… ahora que ya todos emprendían el regreso a casa, yo podría disfrutar de un tiempo de paz para mí mismo.

Nos vemos el año que viene.

* * *

 _ **Sin más nada que agregar, nos vemos en la próxima viñeta. Espero que les haya gustado^^.  
**_

 _ **Besos, Ceci.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos.**_

 _ **Cuarta viñeta de esta serie. Es el turno de la ira, y en este caso no he escrito sobre una escena totalmente nueva porque creo que la mejor forma de representar este pecado como tal -o al menos desde mi punto de vista- es así, me entenderán ahora cuando comiencen a leer.**_

 _ **Como ya he dicho, este fanfic participa en los Desafíos 2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

 **IRA**

Cada vez que le llegaba el turno de utilizar el relicario el mal humor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y le invadía cada una de sus células, provocando que mantener a raya su ya de por sí explosivo carácter fuera más difícil.

Por lo que en esos días deseaba con toda su alma poder largarse lejos de la tienda de campaña y de sus dos amigos, en parte porque la tarea de buscar los horrocruxes ya no le parecía fácil ni divertida, como había llegado a pensar a finales del sexto año cuando tomó la decisión de acompañar a Harry en la misión que le dio Dumbledore, y por otra parte porque no quería terminar cometiendo alguna estupidez de la que no pudiera arrepentirse después.

Sin embargo ese día algo era diferente; por primera vez en meses podían escuchar voces conocidas y la frase " _porque los Weasley ya han sufrido suficiente con sus otros hijos_ " sólo consiguió alterarlo más, saber que Ginny había sido tan tonta para intentar robar la espada de Gryffindor en las narices de Snape no lo había alegrado precisamente, y la simple idea de que a ella o cualquier otro de su familia les hubiera sucedido algo grave mientras él recorría el país en busca de los fragmentos del alma de Voldemort lo destrozaba.

Pero sus dos amigos en cambio no se veían afectados por la posibilidad de que alguien de su familia estuviera muerto o gravemente herido o preso en Azkaban, y esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso, por lo que furioso se tiro encima de su litera y los dejó divagar acerca de la posibilidad de encontrar la maldita espada, sin molestarse en escuchar lo que hablaban.

En algún momento pararon los cuchicheos y pudo escuchar cómo la voz de Harry le preguntaba que algo.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Ron? ¡Eh, Ron!

Él creyó que finalmente su amigo había recordado que existía y sintió unas ganas enormes de mandarlo a la mierda, pero en cambio le respondió de la forma más cortante que encontró para decir algo.

-¿Se han acordado de que existo?

-¿Cómo dices?- Sintió que le respondía a su vez Hermione, y entonces una puntada de su conciencia le dijo que no era hora de confrontaciones y mucho menos con esa chica de cabello castaño y enmarañado que ya una vez había conseguido que lo persiguiera una bandada de pájaros locos que quisieron picotearlo hasta sacarle un ojo.

Pero, como ya hemos explicado más arriba, cada vez que le tocaba llevar colgado el Horrocrux le resultaba mucho más difícil mantener a raya su carácter y su lengua, así que él ignoro olímpicamente los carteles de neón imaginarios que le advertían que se mordiera la lengua y simplemente habló sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Me pasa que no pueden culparme por no alegrarme ya que ahora tenemos otro cacharro que encontrar… ¡sin ni siquiera saber dónde puede estar! Solo limítense a agregarlo a la lista de cosas que no sabemos.

Ron pudo ver la cara de consternación de Hermione, quien se había quedado muda, y la forma en la que los ojos verdes de su amigo refulgían con ganas de replicar sus palabras, cosa que no demoró en hacer.

-Creí que sabías para qué te habías ofrecido a ayudarme.

-Yo también creí saberlo. Pero resulta que no, y ¡maldita sea, tú tampoco!

A esas alturas se había sentado en la cama y tenía la respiración agitada como si hubiera corrido un maratón, pero no le interesaba. De alguna manera el tren estaba en marcha y ya no había forma de pararlo, sabía que estaba hiriendo la susceptibilidad de Harry y que era mejor no decir nada, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero si pensabas que esto sería alejarse en hoteles de lujo, tener tres comidas diarias y volver a casa para Navidad, ¡te equivocabas!

El pelinegro también respiraba velozmente y se había acercado un paso, mientras que Hermione los miraba estupefacta sin creerse del todo que sus dos mejores amigos estuvieran discutiendo.

-Quítate el guardapelo, Ronald. Si no lo llevaras desde todo el día, no dirías ese tipo de cosas.

-Claro que las diría, Hermione. Él no necesita que le den excusas.- La castaña miro a Harry con ojos suplicantes, pero la situación ya se había salido del control de cualquiera de ellos y las cosas tomaban un rumbo que iba a llevarlos a lo desconocido.- He notado la forma en la que cuchichean varias veces, así que creo que conozco un poco su forma de pensar, la de ambos, pero nunca los he obligado a venir a mi lado y son libres de irse si lo prefieren…

-Exacto, porque a ti no te importa lo que sucede con quienes te apoyan. Allí estás, diciendo que podemos irnos, diciendo que Ginny seguramente esté sana y salva porque su castigo fue simplemente ir al bosque prohibido con Neville y Hagrid, ignorando si a alguien más en mi familia -la cual lo ha arriesgado todo por ti, si no te has dado cuenta- le pasó algo. ¡Claro, y ahora resulta que somos libres de irnos!

-Yo no he dicho que…

-¡No, no somos libres de irnos! Ella les ha borrado la memoria a sus padres para venir contigo, yo he disfrazado un ghoul para parecerse a mí con una enfermedad contagiosa, y aún así te atreves a decirnos que no estamos obligados a permanecer aquí.

-¡Pues vuelve a casa y mantente oculto, maldita sea!

-¡Tal vez lo haga!- Gritó Ron al final, levantándose molesto y quedando a escasos centímetros de Harry, quien había caminado hasta alcanzarlo.

-¡Entonces vete! Vuelve a casa con tus padres y finge que te has curado del spattergroit, de esa forma tu madre podrá prepararte tus comidas y…- Ron hizo un movimiento brusco, pero Harry reaccionó con velocidad gracias a sus reflejos. Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera alcanzar las varitas y cometer alguna tontería mayor, Hermione sacó la suya.

-¡Protego!- Una burbuja se interpuso entre los tres, dejando de un lado a Harry y Hermione y del otro a Ron.- Por favor, cálmense. No podemos pelearnos ahora…

-Deja el Horrocrux.

-¿Qué harás?- Preguntó el pelirrojo a la chica, sacándose la cadena y tirándola sobre la cama sin que le importara el lugar donde caía.

-¿De qué hablas?- Murmuró ella, confundida.

-¿Te quedas con él, o te vienes conmigo?- Hermione parecía angustiada e incapaz de decidirse entre uno de los dos, y Harry la entendía, sabía lo que era tener que tomar decisiones enojado y también entendía que ella quisiera tratar de calmarlos porque dejarlos no estaba en sus planes.

La actitud de Ronald se le hizo egoísta en esos momentos, preocupándose únicamente por lo que él quería sin pensar en las consecuencias que esos actos tendrían, no solamente sobre su persona sino también sobre los demás; pero por el otro lado era capaz de comprender lo que su amigo decía, ya que en algunas ocasiones él mismo lo había pensado. Sin embargo la forma en la que los hechos estaban sucediendo dejarían sin dudas heridas difíciles de reparar, Harry sentía que una parte de aquel lazo de hermandad que lo unía con el pelirrojo se rompía, esfumándose en el aire.

-Yo… sí, me quedo. Hemos prometido ayudar a Harry y…- Habló entonces Hermione, sacando al pelinegro de sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo, lo has elegido a él.- Dijo Ron y con eso salió de la tienda,

-¡NO, Ron, regresa!- El encantamiento escudo que ella misma había conjurado le impedía correr detrás de él, y para cuando lo hubo retirado su amigo ya no estaba. Ella volvió adentro empapada y con el pelo pegado a la cara, llorando y diciendo que Ron se había desaparecido.

En esos momentos ya no había más nada que hacer, los tres habían dado sus puntos de vista en un momento tenso y eso los había llevado a entrar en una discusión movida por la furia de uno que terminó contagiando a los otros.

Ese tipo de situaciones en donde alguien decía algo en un momento de mal humor y todo terminaba mal no era precisamente lo mejor, y Harry, Hermione y Ron lo sabían, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y ahora solo podían intentar despejarse y mantenerse unidos, lo que sería complicado, pero Potter confía en su amiga y sabe que será más racional que Ronald.

Mañana sería otro día y estarían más calmados para pensar con otro tipo de claridad, saber qué hacer a continuación y seguir buscando más fragmentos del alma de un mago oscuro.

* * *

 _ **Si llegaron hasta el final, ¡espero que les haya gustado! Nos veremos nuevamente en una semana (o por lo menos espero poder mantener el ritmo de actualizar cada siete días). Ah, ya quedan solamente tres capítulos para el final^^.  
**_

 _ **En fin, besos, Ceci.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de JK Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirl s!**_

 _ **Cuarto capítulo de Non Sancto. Pequeño drabble para representar este pecado. Como ya se sabe, este fanfic completo participa de los desafíos 2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

* * *

 **SOBERBIA**

Lord Voldemort –antiguamente conocido como Tom Ryddle– estaba seguro de todas sus capacidades y poderes. Totalmente convencido de que no había nadie que hubiera llegado tan lejos en los límites de la magia –oscura, por supuesto– y que su conocimiento repasaba el de cualquiera.

Ni siquiera Dumbledore se había atrevido a explorar tanto, aunque él estuviera convencido de que el odioso mago de barba blanca había simpatizado en su momento con esas artes que tanto decía repudiar.

Y aún así no le llegaba a los talones.

En cuanto a sus subordinados, admitía que algunos de ellos podían llegar a ser brillantes para muchas de las materias más complicadas, como Bellatrix y las maldiciones imperdonables o Severus y las pociones, pero ninguno de ellos podía superarlo.

Él era el descendiente del mismísimo Salazar Slytherin, capaz de controlar al basilisco con su capacidad de hablar pársel, quien había tenido incluso mejores dotes que cualquiera en manipulación y gracias a eso consiguió que la Dama Gris le dijera el paradero de la diadema de Ravenclaw, él era quien había conseguido hacerse con la varita de saúco luego de profanar la mancha blanca que representaba la tumba de Dumbledore en el castillo y además, era el único mago que había sido capaz de crear siete horrocruxes consiguiendo la inmortalidad.

Por eso no es capaz de comprender que alguien tan insolente y mal preparado como un mocoso adolescente que nunca recibió grandes elogios por sus propias capacidades y siempre estuvo bajo las faldas de otros más inteligentes haya sido el seleccionado como su rival directo; no entiende que ese destino se lo dio él mismo al elegir a los Potter como sus objetivos y definitivamente no piensa nunca que Harry Potter sea capaz de vencerlo.

Así que relajado espera el momento de enfrentarse a él en esa última batalla que se librará en una media hora, confiado de su seguridad porque es imposible que alguien acabe con la vida de Nagini gracias a todas las protecciones que tiene. Potter es demasiado altruista para dejar que alguien más muera en su nombre y sabe que irá a su encuentro tarde o temprano.

Y él, Voldemort, vencerá.

Después de todo es el mejor.

* * *

 _ **Nuevamente, nos veremos con el próximo pecado. Espero que les haya gustado.  
**_

 _ **Besos! Ceci.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto más que divertirme y divertirlos.**_

 _ **Este fanfic al completo participa de los Desafíos 2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.**_

 _ **Sexta viñeta de esta serie que ya está próxima a acabar. Espero que haya quedado bien, porque fue algo complicado escribirlo.**_

* * *

 **AVARICIA**

Lucius Malfoy es una persona con una fortuna indiscutible —la cual se remonta a dos generaciones atrás— y suficiente como para que su hijo, sus nietos y sus bisnietos no necesitasen trabajar en nada durante el resto de sus vidas.

Pero hay algo en su personalidad que es incapaz de controlar: el deseo de poseer cada vez más.

Es por eso que además de la acaudalada cuenta en Gringotts, es dueño de varias propiedades repartidas por diferentes lugares de Europa que son una oda a la arquitectura victoriana, y que también pueden ser catalogadas como el sueño de varios amantes del arte y la decoración, todo ello combinado.

Gigantes mansiones con los pisos cubiertos de costosas y hermosas alfombras persas, infinidad de obras artísticas traídas directamente desde Grecia, otras que son de Egipto y algunas tantas más de los lugares más lejanos como India, China y Japón. Bustos de musas, dríades, náyades y hadas —representaciones muggles, claro está, pero exquisitas también—; muebles de firme roble, nogal o de bella madera de cerezo, dependiendo de la ubicación de la casa, cortinas de gasa con bordados hermosos, y cuadros de sus ancestros colocados en los pasillos.

Los vestíbulos de sus hogares ostentaban hermosas arañas colgantes que brillaban tanto por el cristal que se convertían en dolorosas a la vista si se las miraba fijamente durante demasiado tiempo; a pedido de Narcissa también estaba decorada con cuadros un poco más optimistas que los retratos familiares y allí se mezclaban el arte mágico y sus impresionantes efectos y el arte muggle que mereciera la pena.

Sin embargo, a Lucius nada de aquello le parecía suficiente. El deseaba tener _más,_ más poder, más posesiones, más influencias, más familia. Más.

Por eso se unió a la guerra por segunda vez, apoyando a su antiguo Señor. Pensando que de esa manera, cuando un nuevo régimen se instalara, él obtendría los mejores beneficios de todo aquello y el apellido Malfoy sonaría todavía más alto en los círculos sociales, como uno que estuviera ligado a la grandeza de erradicar los sangre sucia y ser la mano derecha del nuevo Lord Oscuro pudiera dar.

No contó con que fallaría en una de las tareas que le asignarían, y mucho menos contó con que fuera su propio hijo quien tuviera que pagar las consecuencias después de aquello; por suerte o desgracia, Draco cumplió la tarea a medias y eso no fue del agrado del Lord, quien estuvo más que enfurecido con buena parte de los acontecimientos.

Durante ese año, 1998, Voldemort se instaló en Malfoy Manor y su lastre de maldad y tiranía se esparció por cada recoveco, para fastidio y horror de Narcissa. Lucius temió las represalias por primera vez en toda su vida, pero en más de una ocasión intento mantener su pose altiva y arrogante frente al resto de los Mortífagos.

Era una tarea bastante complicada, ya que había perdido esa influencia y poder que tanto le gustaban, pero supo llevarlo lo mejor que pudo.

Aún sin perder del todo esa parte de su carácter.

Para cuando esa segunda guerra terminó y el precioso prestigio que tanto le llevó construir quedó destruido, Lucius casi sufre un síncope.

Sin embargo, gracias a la paciencia de su esposa y la habilidad de Draco para abrirse un nuevo camino en la vida acompañado de una preciosa mujer que además tenía un apellido tan antiguo como el propio y una influencia bastante grande.

Lucius volvió a recuperar su ya conocida altivez y alegría cuando vio como los Malfoy subían escalones nuevamente, feliz de poder recuperarse pero con la insulsa sensación de que no le era suficiente.

* * *

 _ **Me disculpo porque en el anterior puse que era el capítulo 4, cuando eso estaba equivocado. Pero tenía las neuronas dormidas xD. Nos vemos en siete días, con el final de este desafío que tanto me gustó escribir.  
**_

 _ **¡Besos! Ceci.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: Personajes de J.K Rowling. No gano nada haciendo esto, más que divertirme y divertirlos.**_

 _ **Este fanfic al completo participa en los Desafíos 2.0 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. Elegí anotarme en la lista número 2 de los Pecados Capitales, este es la última viñeta de una serie de siete.**_

* * *

 **PEREZA**

—¿Es realmente necesario? —Hermione se arrepintió de preguntar semejante cosa en el mismo momento en el que terminó de hablar y su mirada se cruzó con la de su amiga, Ginny.

—¡Por supuesto que es necesario! —gritó la pelirroja, viéndola directamente a los ojos a través del reflejo en el espejo, frente al que Hermione estaba sentada—. Es el baile de Navidad, Herms, e irás acompañada por Viktor Krum, para envidia de todas las chicas de este colegio, incluyéndome. —La castaña rio con ganas al escuchar a una niña de trece años hablando así, pero un calor reconfortante se instaló en su pecho al pensarlo, realmente iba a ir acompañada por el chico más famoso que estaba en el castillo en esos momentos.

Estaban metidas en el baño de Myrtle, ambas preparándose para ir a la fiesta que se iba a celebrar debido a la presencia de los otros colegios en el lugar, y Hermione se hallaba sobrepasada por la cantidad de cosas que Ginny había preparado. Aunque la poción alisadora la había preparado ella misma, fue la pelirroja quien se encargó de ayudarla a elegir un vestido lo suficientemente bonito y acorde con su figura, y también estaba a cargo de maquillarla.

Su amiga tenía todas sus cosas ordenadas en uno de los cubículos que usaban como vestidores y Hermione alcanzó a ver que su atuendo era realmente hermoso, además, Ginny era muy cuidadosa de su imagen cuando estaba en el castillo y ese año en especial, parecía haber dejado de lado su timidez y se mostraba cada vez más segura e independiente, así que la castaña se sentía curiosa acerca del motivo de su amiga para ayudarla.

—¿Por qué estás ayudándome? Quiero decir, tú misma debes alistarte y... —Ginny la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y Hermione temió que la hechizara.

—No creo que tú misma tuvieras la paciencia de aplicarte la poción en cada capa de cabello, y además, nunca te has preocupado por tu apariencia física exactamente.

—Eso no es lo importante...

—Deberías admitir que aunque no te pesa hacer cualquier otra cosa, como levantarte a horas insanas para completar deberes o meterte en líos para poder ayudar a mi hermano y Harry, pero cuando se refiere a tu imagen eres bastante perezosa, Hermione.

—Bueno, mis prioridades son otras en realidad. —Esa afirmación provocó una mirada interrogante en la pelirroja—. Ahora mismo lo más importante es ayudar a Harry en el Torneo y...

—Ahora mismo vas a completar tu atuendo con esos bonitos zapatos de taco. —La interrumpió Ginny, sin darle tiempo a más nada—. Y luego vas a admitir en voz alta lo hermosa que te ves, y la pereza que te da ocuparte de ti misma. Aunque espero que modifiques esa parte desde hoy en adelante.

Hermione se calzó con los zapatos azules, a juego con el vestido, y tomó un pequeño bolso de cuentas que su amiga le había prestado para acto seguido pararse y observarse por completo.

Ella nunca fue esa clase de chicas que se preocupaba por su aspecto, tampoco se consideraba especialmente bella o con algo llamativo, ni siquiera considera que tenga algo especial. Sin embargo, Viktor Krum quiso invitarla al baile y eso la hizo preocuparse por primera vez., así que asustada le pidió ayuda a la única chica con la que tiene alguna cercanía.

En ese momento, viendo el resultado de horas de aplicación de poción alisadora, de maquillaje sutil, un hermoso peinado y un aún más hermoso vestido, debe admitir que se siente hermosa. Y que aunque tal vez en más de una ocasión pensó que ocuparse de su aspecto sería una pérdida total de tiempo, podría empezar a preocuparse un poco más en arreglarse cada mañana.

* * *

 _ **Espero que este pequeño FanFiction les haya gustado, seguramente más adelante lo edite y lo corrija, pero por el momento voy a ocuparme de todas las otras cosas en las que ando metida. Fue muy agradable y desafiante escribir todos estos pecados, y estoy feliz de por fin darle un fin a pesar de los inconvenientes que he tenido.  
**_

 _ **Besos, Ceci.**_


End file.
